Sparks
by Syd and Z
Summary: Kelly's cousin Allison comes into town and has an affect on a certain Green Samuri Ranger
1. Cam's Sonny day

Note: Hey all, this is a fic me and Teal are writing, lol, takes place after the last ep (. Enjoy.  
  
(()))))))))))))))()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
Kelly, Blake, Hunter and Dustin were all working in Storm Chargers. Kelly was busy on the phone with one of her suppliers and the three guys where with Cam, Shane, Tori and Hunter's "little brother" Charlie, watching their sports video.  
  
"No, you don't seem to understand." Kelly said, losing her patience. "I have customers demanding for some Motocross gloves, and I don't seem to have any. Now, you have far excedded simple 'supply and demand' bull. Now either you bring me a shipment of them, tomorrow, for a reasonable price, or I will take my buissness elsewhere, understood? Good, goodbye." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Man, always the intimidator." Came an amused voice. Kelly spun around to see a petite red hair girl with a smirk on her face. Kelly gasped.  
  
"Sonny!" She exclaimed. She stepped out from behind the cash register and ran over to the girl. The two girls laughed and hugged. "Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting you 'till tomorrow!" Kelly laughed.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd come by a day early and get in some hang time with my favorite cousin before the competition started." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, come on, let me introduce you to some folks." She said. She took Sonny's hand and led her to where the others where. "Guys." She announced as she walked over. They all looked up to see Kelly with a girl. "I would like to introduce you guys to someone." She smiled. "Everyone, this is my cousin, Allison Ryan." She said, presenting her cousin to everyone. "She's visiting from Conneticut. She's competing for a music scholoarship." Kelly smiled, proud of her cousin. She chuckled.  
  
"Kel, if you beam with pride anymore, you'll explode." She smiled. She looked at them all. "Everyone calls me Sonny." She said. Cam looked at her and froze, totally captivated by her. Kelly laughed at Sonny.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm proud of ya, kid." She smiled. The others laughed.  
  
"Hey, why don't you have seat?" Tori asked. Sonny smiled.  
  
"Sure, thanks." She said. She sat down next to her.  
  
"No problem. I'm Tori by the way. And this is Blake, that's Dustin, Shane, Cam, Hunter and Charlie." Sonny looked down the line of Tori's friends. Her eyes stopped on Cam. He looked cute. She smiled and looked away nonchalantly, not wanting to make it obvious she was checking him out. Dustin caught this and looked at Cam, who was staring at her as well. Dustin smirked. He leaned over to his friend.  
  
"Dude, you're starting to drool." He chuckled. Cam snapped out of his daze and glared at Dustin.  
  
(()))))))))))))))()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
Tori and Sonny stood on the Motocross track watching Hunter, Blake and Dustin racing. Kelly had asked if Tori minded if Sonny hung out with them, since she had to work, to which Tori responded with "No problem at all." Sonny was cool to hang out with. She actually helped Tori in the many barbs and zings toward the guys, which is always fun. Sonny looked over at Tori.  
  
"Uh, Tori, can I ask you something?" She asked. Tori looked at her.  
  
"Sure, what?" She said. Sonny bit her lip, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"OK, can you tell me a little about your, uh, friend, Cam?" She asked. Tori almost had to do a double take to make sure she had heard correctly.  
  
"Cam?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Sonny. "He doesn't have a like, girlfriend or anything, does he?" She asked. Tori had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Cam? A girlfriend? Uh, no. He's kind of one of those guys who is too much of an intellectual to give himself time for one." She said. Which was true. Even now with CyberCam taking care of Ninja Opts, it still took the others some coaxing and work to get him to loosen up and have some fun even just a little bit.  
  
"Oh." Sonny said. Tori looked at her.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" She smiled. Sonny blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, he seems like an interesting guy." Sonny said. Tori now felt bad about what she had said about him.  
  
"Well, uh, I mean, about the whole him being too much of an intellectual, I just think he hasn't found someone, you know? Like, really met someone that kinda sparked his interest."  
  
"Oh." Sonny said again. Dustin, Hunter and Blake rode up to the girls.  
  
"Hey." Blake said as he took off his helmet. Hunter and Dustin did the same.  
  
"What's up?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some girl talk." Tori smiled. 


	2. Fools fall in love

Note: The song Sonny sings is from the musical Smokey Joe's Café by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller.  
  
()()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Cam sat in Ninja Opts making some adjustments to CyberCam. Tori sat in Ninja Opts as well. She looked over at her friend.  
  
"So, Cam, Kelly's cousin seemed pretty cool, huh?" She said nonchalantly.  
  
"I guess." He said, still working on CyberCam.  
  
"Yeah. She's trying out for that Performing Arts school nearby. It's pretty big deal. She said that she feels pretty cool being asked to audition."  
  
"That's great." Cam replied. Tori smirked. It was time to break out the big guns.  
  
"She seemed pretty interested in you." Tori smiled. And in 5....4....She thought to herself. Cam dropped the tools he was using and spun around to Tori.  
  
"What was that?" He asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"Oh, she was just asking some questions about you." She replied. Cam looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Oh just, you know, stuff about you. What you like to do, yadda yadda. Of course, I couldn't exactly say you spend your days in Ninja Opts, so, I embellished a little." Tori smiled.  
  
"Well, what else did she say?" Cam asked.  
  
"Oh, not much really." Tori replied. "Well, listen I've got to go, I'm meeting the guys over at the skate park." Tori said getting up. Cam looked at her.  
  
"Tori, you can't tell me she asked about me and then leave." Cam said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Sonny's meeting us there too." She replied.  
  
"So, we're heading to the skate park, is it?" He asked.  
  
(()))))))))))))))()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
Lothor sat in his throne room looking at one of the monsters in his army.  
  
"Well, uncle, this is Songstra." Kapri said, presenting the monster. "Her ability is that her voice is so strong it can destroy buildings." She said. Lothor looked at the monsters.  
  
"Well, let's hear it." Lothor said. Kapri nodded.  
  
"Let it rip, Songstra." She said. Songstra opened her mouth and let out a loud note. Lothor waited until it was done. He looked around the room, and then looked at Songstra.  
  
"That's all?" He asked, looking unimpressed. "It didn't even chip the windows." He sighed. Kapri walked over.  
  
"All right, so she needs a little work. Don't worry, with a little improvements, she'll be ready to destroy everything." Kapri assured him as she left the room with Songstra in tow. Lothor sighed.  
  
"I'm working with idiots."  
  
(()))))))))))))))()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
Tori and Cam walked to the skate park and saw Blake, Sonny, Hunter and Dustin watching Shane do some skate tricks.  
  
"Hey guys." Tori said as she and Cam walked over.  
  
"Hey." Blake greeted Tori with a warm smile, which caused Tori to blush slightly. Shane did a last trick and walked over to them.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm great." Shane bragged, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you're a great showoff." Sonny said.  
  
"It's not showing off if you're just naturally gifted." Shane replied.  
  
"Uh huh, sure, whatever." Sonny chuckled. She pulled her hair behind her ears. Cam watched her, captivated by everything she did. Blake looked over at Tori.  
  
"Uh, is Cam ok?" He asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"I think Cam's in love, and he's not under a spell." She said. Blake chuckled slightly.  
  
"I see." Blake said. Sonny looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh man." She sighed. "I've got to go meet with my accompanist for the audition so we can rehearse." She said. She looked at Tori. "Think you can drive me over to the school?" She asked.  
  
"Sure thing." She said.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much." Sonny smiled gratefully. She picked up her bag from the ground. Blake looked at Tori.  
  
"You need some company?" He asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"Sure, let's go." She said. The three of them headed to Tori's car. Cam looked over to them.  
  
"Uh, I'll come along too." He said as he ran to catch up to them. Hunter, Dustin and Shane shook their heads at Blake and Cam's directions.  
  
"Those two are sad." Dustin chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah, Cam and my brother, a couple of Don Juans." Hunter said.  
  
(()))))))))))))))()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
"You sure you don't mind us sitting in on your rehearsal?" Tori asked. Sonny smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, it's cool. I'm going to be singing in front of judges and such in a few days, so, I think I can sing in front of friends." She said. She walked up on stage. Michelle, the accompanist, looked over to her.  
  
"You ready?" She asked. Sonny nodded. Michelle began playing the intro to the song.  
  
Cam kept his eyes on her. Tori and Blake were pretty sure he wasn't even blinking. Sonny began to sing.  
  
"Fools fall in love in a hurry Fools give their hearts much too soon  
  
Just play them two bars of 'Stardust' Just hang out one silly moon  
  
And they've got their love torches burning When they should be playing it cool.  
  
I used to laugh, But now I understand.  
  
Shake the hand of a brand new fool.  
  
Fools fall in love just like schoolgirls Blinded by rose-colored dreams.  
  
They build their castles on wishes With only rainbows for beams.  
  
And they're making plans for the future, When they should be right back in school  
  
I used to laugh, But now I understand  
  
Shake the hand of a brand new fool."  
  
Sonny smiled as the song ended. Blake, Tori and Cam all clapped. She looked at the other three.  
  
"What'd you guys think?" She asked.  
  
"That was amazing." Cam said.  
  
"Yeah, really great." Blake agreed.  
  
"The judges would have to be insane to not accept you into the school." Tori smiled. Michelle stood up from the piano, handing the book to Sonny.  
  
"I'm supposed to be all objective and such in this, but I've got to agree with your friends." Michelle smiled.  
  
"Thanks so much." She said. Michelle nodded.  
  
"So, I'll see you for another rehearsal the day after tomorrow, same time, ok?" Sonny nodded.  
  
"Right." She said. She hopped off the stage and went over to the others.  
  
(()))))))))))))))()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
Marah and Kapri sat in Lothor's ship watching them.  
  
"Oh, that's such a pretty song." Marah swooned. Kapri rolled her eyes. She then got an idea.  
  
"Hey, I've got it." She said.  
  
"What?" Marah asked. Kapri grinned.  
  
"We can steal that girl's voice and give it to Songstra." Kapri said. Marah laughed and clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Lothor will be so proud." Marah said. 


	3. New ranger in the mix

Sonny walked over to where the others were standing after she talked to Michelle.  
  
"You guys ready?" Sonny asked. Tori, Blake and Cam nodded and they left the building. Reaching Tori's Van, Tori's cell phone rang. Answering it she found out that it was CyberCam.  
  
"Um, Blake Cam? We've gotta go. Sonny are you ok wit--"  
  
"I need to get going too. It was nice to have met you Cam." She smiled "Bye guys! Talk to you later" Sonny called while jogging off back towards Storm Chargers.  
  
"Hold on a second guys I'll be right back." Cam said while taking off after Sonny. "SONNY! WAIT UP!" He called. Sonny slowed to a stop and turned around looking at Cam, her red hair falling into her eyes.  
  
"Yah Cam?" she asked. Cam blushed as he asked  
  
"Wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme?" Sonny gave him a blank stare before giving him a sweet smile.  
  
"I'd love to Cam!" She said, her eyes lighting up like Christmas tree decorations. "Ok well, I'll pick you up at 7pm? Storm Chargers?" He asked. Sonny nodded. "See ya then!" Before turning and running back towards Storm Chargers. She had to find Kelly and ask her what to wear.  
  
()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Marah and Kapri appeared on the beach with Songstra behind them. They also had a huge amount of Kelzacks. They were waiting on the dumb Power Rangers to appear. Suddenly 6 streams of light bounced down onto the beach. Crimson, navy, red, blue, yellow, green lights to be exact. Songstra jumped in front of the rangers and began firing random blasts at them. Jumping out of the way, so not to be hit Tori managed to grab a few hits on the monster.  
  
"Go away!" Tori Grunted before being kicked out of the way by another female ranger. Only this ranger was dressed in pure black with a silver lightning bolt going down the front of her suit. The ranger kicked Songstra's legs from under her and proceeded to blast her.  
  
Songstra got up after a few blasts and fired some of her own at the black ranger who cart wheeled and back flipped out of the way. Songstra, angry as she was disappeared along with the Kelzacks and Marah and Kapri. The Black Lightning Ranger turned to look at the other rangers who were all shocked to see her.  
  
"Uh, hi." Tori said. Blake went over and helped her to her feet.  
  
"That was pretty cool." Dustin walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She stepped back and kicked him. "Ah." He said as he fell on his ass.  
  
"Hey, relax." Cam said. "We're the good guys, like you." He said, walking to her. She got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Unless you want to end up like your little yellow friend right there, I suggest you step off buddy." She said lowly. Cam put up his hands defensively.  
  
"Uh, ok, I'm guessing she's not into group work." Tori said.  
  
"Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize." The Black Lightening Ranger said sarcastically. "See you later, losers." And with that she disappeared into thin air.  
  
"You ok, man?" Cam asked as he helped Dustin to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, man, that chick was brutal. Probably PM-" Dustin began.  
  
"Dustin, if you value your life, you will not finish that chauvinistic statement." Tori threatened.  
  
"Uh, yes Ma'am." Dustin said.  
  
()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori stood in Storm Chargers when Sonny walked in. She smiled at her.  
  
"Hey." She said. Sonny smiled back.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, I heard about your date with Cam tonight, way to go." Tori said. Sonny blushed.  
  
"Uh..Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Sonny said. "Uh..OK." She took a deep breath. "Ireallydon'tknowCamthatwellyet, andIreallydon'twanttohaveliketheseakwardsilencethingiestonight,soIwaswonderi ngifyouwouldn'tminddoingalikedoubledatewithyourboyfriendandustongight." Sonny said quickly in one breath. Tori looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" She said. "Wait.Uh, what boyfriend?" Tori asked.  
  
"Isn't Blake your boyfriend?" Sonny asked. Tori laughed softly.  
  
"What? No, he and I are just friends.." Sonny gave her a look, cocking an eyebrow gently. She looked over Tori's shoulder where Blake stood with Dustin and Hunter fixing up a bike.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen a friend look at a friend the way he's looking at you right now." Sonny smirked.  
  
"What?" Tori asked, turning around quickly. Surely enough, Blake was there staring at her. Tori bit her lip as she smiled softly, looking away. Sonny smirked.  
  
"And plus, when I first got here, you two where sitting kinda close. His arm on your leg, definite good body language." She said.  
  
"Well, I mean..I guess there's something."  
  
"Uh huh, but you're both too shy to take the first step." Sonny smiled and put her arms on Tori's shoulders, turning her around. "Well, you've got an excuse to ask him out. Just say I begged you to make tonight a double date." She shoved Tori in Blake's direction. Tori looked at her. She took a deep breath and went over to the guys. Blake looked up as he saw her walking over.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, can I talk to you for a sec, alone?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He put down the wrench he was holding and wiped his hand on a rag. He stood up and followed Tori to the side of the room. "What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, so, Cam and Sonny have a date tonight." She began. And Sonny's kinda nervous about it, so she asked if I'd mind coming along making it a double date. So, uh, yeah, do you want to?" She asked. Blake blinked, making sure he heard her correctly.  
  
"Do I want to go out with you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." She said. Blake had to force himself from bursting with joy.  
  
"Yeah, sounds cool." He said, holding his voice steady. Tori smiled.  
  
"OK, great. Well, I guess we'll all meet here at 7." She said.  
  
"All right." He said.  
  
"OK." She replied. "I'll uh, see you then." She went back over to Sonny. She kept her eyes on Blake, smiling gently. Blake smiled at her as well. He stopped as he saw she was about to bump into a display of helmets.  
  
"Tor-" He said. Tori bumped into the display, knocking the helmets on the ground. Blake winced gently. Tori felt incredibly embarrassed as she bent down trying to pick up the helmets. Blake watched over and helped her.  
  
"God, I'm such a klutz." She said, blushing furiously.  
  
"It's ok." Blake smiled. 


	4. Date Night

Cam nervously tried on the 5th different shirt in the last hour. His father looked at him. Cam caught him staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked. His father laughed.  
  
"Nothing." He said. Cam sighed.  
  
"You're laughing at my expense, great." He said. His father shook his head.  
  
"I was just remembering my first, well, date, with your mother." He said. Cam looked at him. "Although, it wasn't a date, more of a one on one training session. None the less, I was a nervous wreck before hand." Cam laughed.  
  
"You, a wreck? I find that hard to believe." His father smiled.or atleast did the guinea pig equivalent for a smile.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"So, you and Tori finally going on a date, huh lil bro?" Hunter asked Blake. Blake looked at him.  
  
"It's not a date. Sonny begged her to do a double date with her and Cam. We're just accompanying them so they're not nervous."  
  
"Oh man, how clueless can you be?" Hunter chuckled. "If it was just a whole accompanying those two, Tori could've asked anyone else. Dustin, Shane, me, anyone. But, she asked you. That says something." Blake looked at him.  
  
"You think so?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, I am the older wiser one of this junction." Hunter grinned. Blake rolled his eyes.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"OK, Kels I'll be back later." Sonny said as she bounced down the stairs of Kelly's house and headed for the door. Kelly was sitting in the living room and looked up.  
  
"Hold on a sec." She said. Sonny stopped and looked at her cousin.  
  
"Yes?" She asked. Kelly looked over her outfit.  
  
"Do you think that's an appropriate outfit to wear?" She asked, referring to Sonny's stomach bearing black top and short black skirt. Sonny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, as a matter affect I do." She said as she went to open the door. Kelly reached over and held it shut.  
  
"Listen, your parents put you under my supervision while you're here. So, I have to look out for you."  
  
"Look out for me?" Sonny laughed. "Kels, you've seen Cam, the guys totally harmless."  
  
"Well, still, I'd be more at ease if you at least changed into jeans." She smiled. "Save the skirt for the 2nd date or something." She said. Sonny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right." She said as she headed back upstairs.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tori worked her hairbrush through her blonde hair, trying to do something with it. What, she had no idea. She sighed as she tried putting up in several different ways, nothing seemed to look good enough though. After nearly half an hour of trying she finally just slammed her brush down.  
  
"Screw it." She groaned, deciding to leave her hair down. She checked her outfit in the mirror. She wore bellbottom blue jeans with embroidered flowers on the cuffs and a light blue undershirt. She nodded to herself, accepting the look.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Blake stood in Storm Chargers. He wore blue jeans and a navy button down shirt under a jean jacket. He kept nervously checking his watch. Dustin looked at him.  
  
"Man, you do realize it's only 6:55, right?" He chuckled.  
  
"Huh?" He said. He looked up to see Cam walk in. Cam wore black slacks and a green button down shirt. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey, any sign of the girls?" He asked. Blake sighed and shook his head. A while past. Blake checked his watch again, 7:05.  
  
"So, they're five minutes late." Dustin shrugged to the two. Blake sighed.  
  
"Girls are never on time." He said. Dustin saw something behind him and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Blake looked at him. "What?" His question was answered when he heard Tori clear her throat. "Oh, man." He muttered. He and Cam turned around to the girls.  
  
"We're just fashionably late, thank you very much." Sonny smirked. Cam laughed.  
  
"Would you like some salt with that foot in your mouth?" He asked. He looked at Sonny. She wore a black tank top that barred her midrift and hip- hugging jeans with her red hair in two loose braids. Sonny looked at him.  
  
"Oh, wow, suddenly I feel enormously underdressed." She said softly. Cam smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful." He said. Sonny blushed. Tori looked at Blake. He was quiet for a second. Tori crossed her arms over her chest. Blake finally caught on what she was getting at.  
  
"Uh..You look great." He said. Tori sighed internally. Well, she thought, that's something. Blake groaned slightly to himself. Smooth Blake, he thought. Very smooth.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Cam, Sonny, Tori and Blake all sat in the movie theatre, watching the new horror flick.  
  
"This movie's supposed to be really good." Blake whispered to Tori as the credits began. Tori smiled.  
  
"I'll take your word for that." She said. Sonny looked over at Tori and Blake and smiled gently. OK, Blake and Tori part of the double date didn't get to a good start, but, they're getting there, Sonny thought to herself.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"So, any bets on how their dates will turn out?" Shane joked as he, Dustin and Hunter sat in Storm Chargers. Dustin and Hunter where busy closing up.  
  
"My brother will have his famous 'Tori inspired foot in mouth moments' and it'll be akward." Hunter chuckled.  
  
"And Cam will be too beyond nervous, and that'll be akward." Dustin laughed. The three of them looked at eachother, all realizing the pathedicness of this all.  
  
"OK, we have got to find dates of our own." Shane said.  
  
"Yup." Dustin sighed.  
  
"Desperatly." Hunter said. ())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Ohmigosh." Tori gasped as someone in the movie got their head chopped off. She looked away disgusted. She pushed the tub of popcorn she and Blake where sharing into his arms. "Suddenly I'm not in the mood for popcorn anymore." She said. Blake looked at her. He smiled gently.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, just scarred for life." Tori joked. Blake looked at her. He tentatively slid his arm around her shoulder. Tori looked at him. She couldn't help smile softly. She leaned against him slightly. Cam and Sonny where both heavily wrapped up in the movie. They both reached into the tub for popcorn at the same time. Their hands brushed up together, causing them to bring their attention off the movie. Sonny smiled shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. She took her hand out to let him get popcorn.  
  
"No, it's all right." He tilted the tub towards her so she could get popcorn. Sonny smiled and took a small handful of popcorn. Cam smiled at her. He looked at her and slowly reached down, holding her hand. Sonny smiled.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The four of them where walking through the playground. Cam and Sonny sat on the swings talking.  
  
"So, how long have you been singing for?" He asked. Sonny swayed back and forth on the swing.  
  
"Since I can remember." She laughed softly. "I mean, when I was younger, I didn't really think of doing it for a living or school, or whatever. But then it was just, dunno, fun. My parents let me go to performing arts camps, get voice coaches, yadda yadda." She said.  
  
"Wow." Cam remarked.  
  
"Yeah. It's kinda funny. I got my 'training' doing like actual classic stuff. You know, old Italian arias, musical stuff, etc. Then I got talked into doing lead for this all girl punk band my friend was putting together. I thought I'd suck at it, thinking my voice couldn't get that whole punky sound." She said. "It's amazing how the right music, lyrics and such can change a musical theatre singer into, as my friend put it 'Some punk rock goddess' or something." She laughed. Cam smiled.  
  
Tori and Blake walked together. Tori shivered slightly. Blake looked at her.  
  
"You cold?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, just a little." She said. Blake stood in front of her and faced her. He slid his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Tori smiled. "Thanks." She said as she slid her arms through the sleeves. Blake kept his hands on her upper arms. He looked into her eyes. Tori looked up at him. Her heart quickened as she saw his eyes slowly drift to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Blake stepped closer to her and lowered his face to hers. Their lips met as they gently kissed. Tori decided to take the initiative and deepened the kiss. 


	5. Kisses

Sonny looked over and saw Blake and Tori kissing. She snickered slightly.  
  
"Just friends, my butt." She said. Cam looked over and smiled. He was feeling a little jealous though. Not because of Blake and Tori...Goodness no. But because he had barely manage the courage to hold Sonny's hand during the movie. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her. He wanted to, but was too nervous. "So, I've been talking about myself a lot. It's now your turn." She smiled. Cam looked at her.  
  
"What do you want to know?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said. "Anything." She decided to relay on some questions she used to see on some stupid 'first date' survey things on websites. "Where do you see yourself ten years from now?" She asked. Cam thought for a bit.  
  
"I don't know. I've always been into computer and tech stuff. But, I've recently thought I might go into movie making." He smiled, remembering all the filming he did for the others for that sports video. "The others had asked me to borrow my camera to film sport videos for some contest. I was kind of not into letting it out of my hands and said I'd film it for them." He laughed. "Dustin is not a man you want to give a camera to."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He does this thing where he sometimes has people film him doing some bizarre and dangerous bike tricks. He calls it 'When good riders go bad.' Well, his last installment, he decided to go solo. He taped the camera to his helmet, and he ended up slamming into a tree." Sonny laughed.  
  
"Was he ok?"  
  
"Well, at the time, yeah. But after his father found out he ruined the camera.Well, let's just say his great grandchildren are grounded." Sonny laughed again. She looked at him.  
  
"Tell me about your family." She said. Cam took a deep breath. He hoped it wouldn't come to that conversation topic. He couldn't exactly say his father was a guinea pig. And he knew that if he mentioned his mother dying, that would put a downer on the date.  
  
"Uh, there's nothing really to tell." He said. "Just, a normal family."  
  
"Oh." Sonny said. She realized he really didn't want to talk about his family, and although she was somewhat concerned, decided to just drop it for now. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"You know, in case I haven't mentioned it yet, I'm having a really great time." She smiled. Cam smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He said. Cam took a deep breath. He slowly leaned his swing a little closer to hers. Sonny looked at him. He looked at her. He clenched the chains of his swing, trying to stay calm and cool and collected. "Can I ask you a question?" Sonny nodded. "Hypothetically, would it be all right if I kissed you right now?" He smiled. Sonny blushed slightly at how sweet he was being.  
  
"Hmm." She said. "I guess it'd be ok, hypothetically." She smiled. The two slowly inched closer to each other. There lips almost met.  
  
"Oh look, how sweet." Kapri said as she, Marah and Kelzacks appeared. Cam and Sonny jumped to their feet.  
  
"What the hell.." Sonny asked. "Ever heard of privacy?" She asked.  
  
"Sonny, get out of here." Cam said. He stood between her and the newcomers.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((()))))))  
  
Tori and Blake stood together, their foreheads touching.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Blake said softly. Tori smiled.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would." She said. Blake chuckled. He went to kiss her again when they heard voices from the playground.  
  
"Kelzacks, attack!" Yelled a voice. Blake and Tori looked at each other.  
  
"Cam and Sonny are over there." Tori said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((()))))))  
  
Cam fought as many Kelzacks as he could, they were beginning to gang up on him, and he had no way of transforming in to The Green Samurai Ranger with Sonny right there. He looked over and saw two Kelzacks were surrounding her.  
  
"Sonny!" He called over. Sonny looked at Cam, then looked at the things before her.  
  
"I don't know who you guys are, but you better leave me alone." She said. The Kelzacks tried to close in on her menacingly. Each one of them grabbed one of her arms. Sonny struggled against them. "Well, Grabby Hands don't say I didn't warn you." She smirked. She kicked both her legs up, flipping herself over their shoulders. She kicked both Kelzacks away from her. Cam was knocked down by one of the Kelzacks attacking him. Tori and Blake ran over to him.  
  
"Cam, you ok?" Tori asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Help Sonny." He said. Blake looked over to her and was pretty shocked to see her fighting with Kelzacks, and she was doing pretty well.  
  
"I have a feeling she doesn't need help." He and Tori helped Cam to his feet. The three of them fought Kelzacks as well.  
  
Sonny ran up the steps of the small fortress thing in the playground with Kelzacks right behind her. She made her way to the rocking bridge, only to see there where two Kelzacks there as well. One of the Kelzacks charged at her. She grabbed onto its shoulder and rolled on her back, sending the Kelzack flying into the group of Kelzacks behind her, bowling them over. She looked at the last standing Kelzack. It stepped back and simply disappeared. Cam, Tori and Blake were surprised to see Kapri, Marah and the Kelzacks all leave. Cam looked over and saw Sonny walking over to them from the fortress.  
  
"You ok?" She asked Cam.  
  
"Uh yeah." He said. Sonny saw the three of them had astonished expressions on their faces.  
  
"Why are you guys looking at me like I just grew a second head?"  
  
"Sorry, you.uh, just didn't strike us as some martial arts master or something." Tori said. Sonny laughed.  
  
"When you're the shortest kid in your middle school class and bullies seem to find it fun to stuff you into lockers, you learn a few things." She smiled.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((()))))))  
  
Cam walked Sonny to Kelly's house.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You got knocked down." She said. Cam looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, well you won't be if you keep asking me if I'm ok." She said with mock sweetness. Cam smiled.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry." They arrived at Kelly's house. She looked at him.  
  
"Tonight was great." She smiled. "Fighting weird looking guys in the park aside, of course." Cam laughed softly.  
  
"You were really amazing out there." Cam said.  
  
"Well, that's how I am when people make me angry." She smiled. "It's not nice of people to crash other people's dates. Especially when it's getting to the good part." She grinned. Cam looked at her. In all the commotion of fighting Kelzacks, and being amazed by Sonny's ability, he had nearly forgotten that their kiss had been interrupted. Sonny looked at him expectantly. She laughed softly. "This is the part where the guy is supposed to give the girl a goodnight kiss or something." She said. Cam smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I don't go out much." He joked. He leaned towards her and kissed her gently. After he pulled away, Sonny looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. "All right, that was worth the wait." She said softly. She turned and opened the door to Kelly's house. "Bye." She said. Cam smiled.  
  
"Bye." He said. Sonny shut the door lightly. She leaned against the door, feeling unbelievably happy.  
  
"So, by the lovesick look in your eyes, I'd say the date went well, right?" Kelly smirked from the living room. Sonny smiled and went to her cousin. She kissed the top of her head.  
  
"G'Night Kels." She said as she went up to her room.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((()))))))  
  
Tori pulled her van up in front of Blake and Hunter's small house. Blake smiled at her.  
  
"You know, it's supposed to be the guy who drives the girl home after the date." He joked. Tori laughed softly.  
  
"It's the 21st centaury, all rules of dating are different." She smirked. Blake laughed. The two looked at each other for a bit. Both unsure what to do now. Blake suddenly found a spot on Tori's dashboard very interesting.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" He asked. Tori looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, uh, are we a couple now or just friends who happen to like each other and who also happened to share a kiss?" He asked. Tori gave a half smile.  
  
"Aren't those two one in the same? Except with more kissing?" She asked. "When Sonny asked me about going with her tonight, she thought you were my boyfriend." She said. "When she first saw us earlier today, she saw how we were sitting and just figured we were together." Blake looked at her. His arm being around her leg wasn't some planned action. It just seemed natural to him at the time. As was Tori's leg being on his to her. Being close to him felt good and nice.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Blake could really say at that moment. Tori's eyes shifted nervously to the steering wheel.  
  
"I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'd like to be, well, more then friends." She said. Blake took her hand gently. Their fingers intertwined together as they looked at one another. Blake got closer to her and kissed her.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((()))))))  
  
"What's this I hear about you two taking Kelzacks to the park?" Lothor asked his two nieces. His voice had that tone that made them afraid.  
  
"Uncle, it was her idea!" Marah said, pointing at Kapri and stepping away from her. Kapri gaped at her sister. Lothor looked at her, waiting for an explanation for her actions.  
  
"Well, I..I thought we could steal the voice of the girl who was with the Green Samurai ranger, and intensify it by maybe a thousand decibels and insert it into Songstra." She said. She winced, waiting her uncle's punishing energy ball. Nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him looking thoughtful.  
  
"Hmmm." He said. "That's actually a good idea." He said. "Good job Kapri." He said as he stood up leaving the room. Kapri followed. Marah's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, I helped!" She said as she ran after them. 


	6. Another face off

"So, did Blake tell you about his date with Tori?" Dustin asked. Hunter shook his head.  
  
"I was sleeping by the time he came in."  
  
"You think anything happened with either couples?" Shane asked.  
  
"Knowing Cam and Blake, doubtful." Dustin chuckled. Hunter gave him a look.  
  
"I know you're not dissin' my bro." He said.  
  
"Well, let's see. Blake and Tori have been doing this flirting tango stuff for months. I doubt that one night will change that."  
  
"I think I sense a wager coming on." Shane grinned.  
  
"As do I." Dustin laughed. "Ten bucks says the night was full of awkward hand holding at the most." He said, pulling out a pill from his wallet.  
  
"Ten bucks says not even that." Shane laughed. He looked at Hunter. "You in?" Hunter looked at them horrified.  
  
"You want me to bet on the outcome on the outcome of my own brothers date?" He looked at them. "Put me in for 20." Hunter said pulling out a bill.  
  
"For what?" Shane asked.  
  
"The exact opposite of you two fools." He smirked. Dustin and Shane chuckled.  
  
"Prepare to be poor 20 bucks." Dustin said. They looked up as Sonny walked into the shop. "Here is our first contestant."  
  
"She's alone. Possible no love connection." Shane pointed out.  
  
"There's still Blake and Tori." Hunter said. Dustin and Shane rolled their eyes. Tori walked in. She went over to Tori and the two sat and started talking. Shane and Dustin looked at Hunter.  
  
"I do believe you owe us some money?" Dustin smirked. Hunter glared at him and was about to hand over the money when Blake walked in. His eyes landed on Tori. Tori looked up from Sonny and saw him. Blake walked over to them, gave Sonny a greeting and sat down next to Tori putting an arm around her shoulders. Dustin and Shane saw this too. Dustin looked at Hunter.  
  
"That means nothing. Tori was practically on his lap yesterday." Dustin argued.  
  
"Uh, dude, that does though." Shane said as he tapped Dustin's shoulder. Dustin turned and saw Blake and Tori kiss briefly. Dustin's jaw dropped. Hunter laughed.  
  
"Now, I believe you two owe me some cash." Hunter grinned. Kelly walked over to them, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Nu uh, the bet was both couples. And, well, Cam and Sonny was a dud." Dustin said.  
  
"Uh, Dustin, are you sure about that?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, defin-" He turned and saw Cam walk into the store. Sonny got up from her seat and went to him. The two had a sweetly awkward moment before Cam kissed her. "..How...?" Dustin stammered. Shane gave a low whistle.  
  
"All right Cam." Shane said lowly. Even Hunter had to be a little surprised at this. He looked at Dustin and Shane, sticking his hand out.  
  
"Money please." He said. Shane laughed and handed over the money.  
  
"I...." Dustin stammered, still in a state of shock. Hunter plucked the money from his hand. He turned to go back to work, only to have Kelly stand there with her hand out.  
  
"1/2 please." She said.  
  
"Huh?" Hunter asked. "But you weren't even in the bet."  
  
"True, but, I could always go over there and tell them there was a bet." Kelly grinned. Hunter grumbled as he gave her one of the ten-dollar bills. "Pleasure doing business with you."  
  
Cam and Sonny stood together in Storm Chargers.  
  
"So, would it be presumptuous of me to suggest a 2nd date?" Cam asked with a smile. Sonny laughed softly.  
  
"Well, if you didn't, I'd wonder if you were cracked in the head or something." She said. Cam smiled a little wider as he leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"How about lunch in the park?" He suggested. Sonny smiled.  
  
"Sounds romantic." She said. The two intertwined their fingers as they left Storm Chargers.  
  
())(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())((()) ()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()(  
  
Cam and Sonny walked along the park, each carrying a hotdog.  
  
"So, you have another rehearsal tomorrow, right?" Cam asked.  
  
"Yup. Supposed to meet Michelle at 2:30." She smiled at him. "Why, does my enterage want to make another appearance?" Cam laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm your groupie." He said. They headed towards a picnic table. Cam stopped as he saw Kelzacks in the distance. He looked at Sonny. He handed her his hotdog.  
  
"Uh..I just realized something, we forgot to get sodas." He said. Sonny looked at him oddly. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran off.  
  
"What? Cam, wha.." Sonny's voice trailed off as he left. Sonny donned a look of confusion and sat at the table.  
  
())(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())((()) ()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()(  
  
Shane's communicator went off. He looked at Dustin and Hunter. Hunter went to get Blake and Tori and they all went to a secluded corner of the store.  
  
"Go for Shane." Shane said.  
  
"Rangers, Cam is fighting Kelzacks in the park. I think he needs your assistance." Came Cyber Cam's voice.  
  
"Right." Shane said. The group headed off to the park, morphing into their ranger forms on the way.  
  
())(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())((()) ()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()(  
  
Sonny was busy munching on her hotdog when she looked off into the distance. She saw the exact same things that had attacked and almost ruined her date with Cam the night previous. There was what looked to be a Power Ranger fighting them off.  
  
"Power Rangers don't exist." She said quietly...Shaking her head, hoping it to be a dream, Sonny re-opened her eyes to come face to face with the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Those "Kelzacks" that the ranger had been fighting had made their way over to her. Jumping up Sonny ran full speed into the woods, away from them  
  
())(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())((()) ()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()(  
  
The rest of the rangers had appeared with Cam and were diligently fighting alongside their newest teammate, when the mysterious ranger that had appeared the day previous, kicking their butts bad, appeared again, knocking Kelzacks around as if they were play toys. After they had disappeared, the ranger swung around, and if "they" could, would have glared at the rangers.  
  
"Just what do you think your doing here?" The black ranger snarled. The other rangers stepped back, before Hunter stepped forward, facing her defiantly.  
  
"Who the heck do you think you are showing us up like that? Do you think your superman or something-" Hunter didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was smashed across the chest with a sword.  
  
"Watch whom your talking to!" The black ranger growled. Tori looked at the black ranger.  
  
"Someone's got an ego problem!" She said. The Black Ranger glared at her. She stormed past all the other rangers, grabbed Tori's arms, and lifted her up, as if she were nothing and swung her around. Once she though she had been swung enough the ranger smashed Tori's body into the ground, hard. Most likely breaking a few bones, had it not of been for her Ninja Uniform. Blake growled. First she attacks his brother, now his girlfriend? Bitch was going down. He held out his lance and ran at her. The Black Lighting Ranger spun around to face him. She raised her arms and cupped them to her side before aiming them at Blake. A black beam of lightening extended from her hands and wrapped around Blake, shocking him. She raised her arms up again, the beam lifting Blake off the ground. She then dropped him as she had done with Tori. Tori slowly went to his side. The Black Lightening swung around to the three rangers still standing.  
  
"Anyone else?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it!" Dustin growled as he charged at her. She effortlessly grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
"Try this on for size!" Shane yelled as he charged at her as well, his sword out. She smashed her sward against his shoulder. She kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling down and landing right by Hunter. The two red rangers pulled themselves into sitting positions painfully. The Black Lightening Ranger looked at Cam.  
  
"Care to take a whack at it? Or would you rather save us both some time and just fall on your ass now?" She taunted.  
  
"Bring it on." He said. The Black Lightening Ranger ran at him with her sword outstretched. Cam pulled out his own sword and held it up, blocking her blow. The two began a duel each blocking the other's strikes. The Black Lighting Ranger got closer to him as she tried to hit him with her sword and he was fending it off.  
  
"You're good." She panted.  
  
"Thanks." He responded sarcastically. The Black Lightening Ranger kneed him in the groin, sending him staggering to the ground in pain. Hunter, Dustin, Shane, and Blake all winced at that.  
  
"But I'm better." The Black Lightening Ranger said. She laughed at them all. "Congrats, losers, I just gave you a small taste of my power." She sheathed her sword. "Get in my way again, and I won't be as kind." And with that she disappeared. 


	7. Tired and Sore

"I don't think she likes us very much." Dustin said as he got up slowly. Hunter and Shane pulled themselves up, Hunter clutching his chest, Shane his shoulder. Blake and Tori staggered to their feet.  
  
"Man, Cam, are you ok?" Dustin asked as he limped to him. Cam got up.  
  
"Yeah." Cam said. "I now thank god that dad and I decided to put cups in these suits." He groaned.  
  
"Let's get back to Ninja Opts." Shane said. They all nodded.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Man, I am wiped." Shane groaned as he and the others collapsed into Ninja Opts.  
  
"Can someone check my pulse? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm dead." Dustin moaned. Sensei looked at them all.  
  
"I am glad your injuries where minimal." He said.  
  
"They don't feel minimal." Tori muttered. Blake sat up slightly and let her lay her head on his lap.  
  
"All right, that girl has gone psycho on us twice already, any idea who she might be?" Hunter asked. Cyber Cam looked up from the computer.  
  
"I have no idea." He said.  
  
"I think you all should go home and rest." Sensei said.  
  
"I hear that." Dustin groaned as he got up. Shane and Hunter grunted and groaned their approvals as they got up. Tori didn't move.  
  
"I don't think I have the strength to even make one step." She said. Blake gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you get home." He said gently. Tori sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess lying down to rest on an actual bed would be better then Ninja Opts. Floor." She said as she slowly sat up. Blake got up to his feet and gently helped Tori up. Blake put an arm around her waist, helping her to stay standing. Tori sighed greatfully and leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked up. "Oh, Cam, how'd your 2nd date with Sonny go?" She asked. Cam's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Sonny..  
  
"Oh man," Cam groaned. He ran out of Ninja Opts. The others simply looked at each other and shrugged as they left.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Blake and Tori slowly walked along the scenic trails, going through the middle of Blue Bay harbor. Well, it was more Blake supporting the injured Tori, who was leaning on him for support.  
  
"Blake...I need to sit down." Tori panted. Blake quickly moved him and Tori over to a nearby bench and slowly let Tori slide down onto the bench. Stretching her body Tori moved down to her legs to stretch them and winced noticeably in pain as she stretched her knee. "Ouch." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Tori? What's wrong?" Blake asked concern filling his normally sweet voice. Tori shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing...my knee's just a little tender." She said. "I think I'm going to have to totally emerge myself in a tub full of ice when I get home, that is, unless I don't just collapsed first." She sighed. She looked at him. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "The Black Ranger just kinda fried me up a bit, but I'm ok." He smiled. Tori laughed softly. She leaned her back against him, resting her head on his shoulder and propping her leg up on the end of the bench. Blake chuckled gently.  
  
"Comfy?" He asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"Well, you're not a bed, but you'll do." She said. Blake laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Glad to hear that."  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Sonny!" Cam yelled as he walked along the park. She wasn't at the picnic tables where he had left her. He had seen that their hotdogs where just thrown on the table, as if Sonny had to leave in a hurry. That really got him worried. He went to look in the woods. "Sonny?" He called out. He heard soft groaning and went over to the source. He was shocked to see Sonny on the ground. He went to her side. "Sonny, are you all right?" He asked. He gently gathered her in his arms and helped her into a sitting position. Sonny had a dazed look in her eyes. She blinked and looked at him. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I...I don't remember." She said. "After you left, those, things, that attacked us last night showed up, startling the bejesus out of me. I ran into the woods..and that's it. I guess I must've tripped and hit my head or something." Cam quickly checked her head for any wounds. He found none, thankfully.  
  
"Come on, let me get you home." He said. He gently helped her to her feet. Sonny chuckled gently.  
  
"We sure are having a lot of luck with these dates of ours, huh?" She asked. Cam gave a forced smile. Inside, he chastised himself for leaving her alone. 


	8. Sonny's donation

Cam, Tori, Blake and Sonny rode to the school the next day. Sonny noticed that Tori wasn't in the best physical state.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked. Tori looked at her.  
  
"Uh, tripped and hit my leg against the side of the living room table." She said.  
  
"Whoa. You ok?"  
  
"Uh huh, just a lil sore." They arrived to the school and got out of the van. They walked into the main hall and saw a woman with short blonde hair with pink streaks standing there.  
  
"Uh..Hi.." Sonny said. The woman turned to her.  
  
"Oh, you must be Allison." She said.  
  
"Yeah. Where's Michelle?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, she couldn't make it. She fell suddenly ill. So, I'll be taking her place."  
  
"Oh." Sonny said. "OK." She nodded. Cam, Tori and Blake took seats. The woman narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"Excuse me." She said. "This is a rehersal, no audience." Sonny looked at her.  
  
"They're my friends."  
  
"And I care because?" She said. Sonny sighed. She went over to them and looked at them apologetically.  
  
"It's no big." Blake said as he got up. He helped Tori stand up, since her knee was still bothering her.  
  
"We'll wait for you out by the van." Tori said. Cam got up as well. He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll see you when you're done." He said.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. She watched them all leave.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Cam, Blake and Tori walked in the hall of the school, heading toward the entrance. They stopped as they heard soft banging and a muffled voice coming from a supply closet. They went over to the door.  
  
"Someone's in there." Tori said. Cam opened the door. They all stepped back as a bound and gagged body tumbled out. Blake knelt down and saw it was Michelle.  
  
"Oh my gosh." He helped her sit up and pulled off the gag. "Are you all right?" He asked. Michelle nodded.  
  
"What happened?" Tori asked.  
  
"I.I don't know. I was in the main hall, waiting for Allison when this woman showed up with a bunch of creepy looking things dressed in black." Blake and Cam looked at each other. Something was wrong. As if to prove that point, a scream was heard from the hall. Sonny's scream.  
  
"You guys go help Sonny, I'll stay here with Michelle." Tori said. The guys nodded and ran back to the room.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sonny stumbled back as those things that she had seen in the park before surrounded her. She looked over at the woman, and saw that she had changed. She was dressed in some weird looking outfit with long pink hair in braids sticking out of some gnarly looking headgear.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"The name's Kapri, and you'll see soon what your purpose is." Kapri grinned. One of the things grabbed her arm. Sonny pulled out of his grasp and jumped up.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said as she got in a fighting stance. The Kelzacks all tried to close in on her.  
  
"Hey!" Came a voice. Kapri spun around to see Cam and Blake. "Leave her alone!" Cam ordered. The two boys ran up and started fighting some of the Kelzacks. Sonny tried to run away, but one of the Kelzacks was blocking her way.  
  
"Back off!" She screamed. She kicked it in the shin. The Kelzack stumbled to the side, holding it's shin in agony. Sonny ran past it. She ran out of the main hall.  
  
"After her!" Kapri yelled. Kelzacks ran after Sonny, with Kapri in tow. Some remained, still fighting with the two boys.  
  
"Cam!" Blake said as he kicked a Kelzack. "Go after them, help Sonny. I'll take care of these guys."  
  
"You sure?" Cam asked as he ducked a Kelzack's swing.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right." Cam stepped back and flipped over the Kelzacks, running out of the room.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sonny ran down the hall of the school. In her haste to get away, she had gone the wrong way and instead of running to the door, was just running deeper into the school itself. Suddenly, Kelzacks appeared right before her.  
  
"AH!" She yelped. She turned to go the other way, only to see she was totally surrounded. One of the Kelzacks kicked her in the stomach knocking her down. She tried to get up, but the Kelzacks held her in place. She struggled against them. "Let me go!" She screamed. Kapri walked up to her, grinning. She held a weird looking device in her hand. It looked like a cross between a vacuum and a little bagpipe.  
  
"Open wide." She said.  
  
"Sonny!" Came Cam's voice.  
  
"Cam! Hel-" Her voice was cut off as Kapri used the device on her. She felt so strange.  
  
"No!" Cam yelled as he made his way over. Kapri shut the device off. She looked at Sonny and smiled.  
  
"Lothor will be so pleased with your donation. Buh-bye." She said as she and the Kelzacks disappeared. Cam got to Sonny.  
  
"Sonny!" He exclaimed. Sonny sat up slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sonny nodded gently. She opened her mouth, and then stopped, a look of horror on her face. "What's wrong?" Cam asked worriedly. Sonny placed a hand on her throat, her hand shaking. "Sonny? Say something." Sonny glared at him. She opened her mouth again.  
  
"my voice..they took my voice." She said in a barely audible whisper. Cam's eyes widened. Sonny put her head in her hands and started to cry. "i..i..can't audition..." She said. Cam pulled her to him and hugged her. 


	9. Songstra's new sound

Cam held Sonny's tiny frame in a bone-breaking hug.  
  
"Oh Sonny..." He whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry." Sonny sniffled and leaned her head against Cam's shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault." The tiny voice came. "I should have been more careful." She chocked out before burying her face in the crook of his neck again. Tori and Blake came hurrying around the corner and stopped short of the crying Sonny and Cam.  
  
"Sonny?" Tori asked. Sonny looked up at the first friend she had ever made in Blue Bay Harbor, with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Tori, it took my voice." Sonny croaked. Tori hurried over to Sonny, dropped to her knees and enveloped her friend in a giant hug. Blake helped Cam up.  
  
"It was Kapri, she took her voice away. Now she won't be able to audition." Cam whispered to Blake angrily. He was angry. More than angry, he was furious that someone would take a beautiful voice, like Sonny's away. Tori helped Sonny stand up. All the crying had made her weak.  
  
"I'm going to take Sonny home and I'll meet up with you guys in a bit ok?" Tori said. Blake and Cam nodded, and Tori guided Sonny out to the van. Cam watched Sonny leave. It was the second time in a row she had been hurt and he hadn't been around to help her. Blake saw the guilt in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's go to Ninja Opts." He said. "See if your double's got anything." Cam nodded as the two left.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((  
  
Shane, Hunter, Cam, Blake and Dustin stood in Ninja Opts, waiting to see if CyberCam had any news. He looked at them.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Cam asked desperately. "I mean, her audition is in two days."  
  
"I can try to find something." CyberCam said. "But I can't make any promises."  
  
"Come on." Hunter said, placing a hand on Cam's shoulder. "Let's just go see how she's doing."  
  
"I don't think I should." Cam sighed. "This is all my fault." The others looked at him.  
  
"You tried to get to her before anything happened." Blake said. "You can't be hard on yourself man, you didn't know."  
  
"But I should've!" Cam insisted. "I'm supposed to be Cam, the know it all. I'm supposed to know everything! I should've been able to protect her!" He went off to his room. The others went to follow. Sensei stopped them.  
  
"I believe that Cam needs to be alone right now." He said. They nodded.  
  
"All right." Shane said. "Let's go." He said to the others. They left Ninja Opts.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((  
  
"Here, drink this." Kelly said as she handed Sonny a mug full of lemon tea with honey in it.  
  
"Kels, this is the third cup of this stuff you've given me." Sonny croaked. "I'll be sweating honey soon."  
  
"It'll help your voice. And don't talk." Kelly ordered. She gave her a pad and pen. "Use this." Sonny rolled her eyes. Kelly looked at Tori.  
  
"I've got to get back to the store. Are you ok with staying with her?" She asked. Tori nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I-" Sonny began. Kelly looked at her. Sonny groaned and wrote on the paper. She held it up to her cousin and Tori.  
  
I don't need a babysitter!  
  
"You're sick." Kelly reasoned. "And Tori's staying here, whether you like it or not." Sonny glared at her. There was a knock on the door. Kelly went to open the front door to see Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey." They said. She let the boys into the house. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Tori, make sure she doesn't talk." Kelly said as she walked out the door. The note pad went sailing across the room. The guys had to duck to keep from getting hit by it.  
  
"Uh.Hi." Dustin said. "Great to see you too."  
  
"I meant to hit my cousin." Sonny grumbled. She looked at Tori. "If you tell me not to speak I will hurt you."  
  
"I didn't say anything." Tori chuckled.  
  
"Keep it that way." Sonny sighed. She looked at the guys. "Where's Cam?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, something came up." Blake said. "He said he'll try to stop by later." Sonny nodded.  
  
"All right." She sighed and settled into the couch she was lying on.  
  
"So, you ok?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Do I sound ok?" Sonny responded, somewhat harshly. She sighed again. "Sorry. I just, am not feeling really happy and friendly right now."  
  
"It's ok." Hunter nodded understandingly.  
  
"So, did you tell Kelly what happened?" Blake asked sitting down next to Tori. The other guys sat in the living room as well.  
  
"You mean did I tell her some chick with pink hair sucked my voice out from me?" She asked. "No. Don't need her thinking I'm crazy or whatever."  
  
"We don't think you're crazy." Shane assured her. Sonny smiled for the first time since her ordeal went down.  
  
"Thanks." She said. "I just wish everything was OK. Ya know? I just wish I could just wake up and see this was all just some anxiety dream or something."  
  
"I'm sure everything'll be ok." Tori said, patting Sonny's hand gently.  
  
"Yeah." Blake nodded.  
  
"What the hell did they want with my voice anyway?" Sonny muttered.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((  
  
"Here you go." Kapri said, handing a vial to Songstra. The vial had Sonny's voice. Kapri had intensified it a few decibels and made it into a potion for Songstra. "Drink up." She said. Songstra did as she was told. Kapri reached over and put a set of ear muffs on her ears. "All right, let 'er rip." She yelled. Songstra opened her mouth. Out came a loud, strong, yet also hautingly beautiful, sound. Kapri saw some Kelzacks holding their heads and withering to the ground. She smiled as she saw the vial in Songstra's hand shatter to pieces. "All right, good." Kapri yelled. The sound continued. "ALL RIGHT!" Kapri repeated. Songstra didn't hear her. Kapri smacked Songstra's arm. Songstra stopped. "I said, that's enough." She said. Songstra nodded apologetically.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly. "I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I think you deafened the Kelzacks." Lothor said from his throne, pulling off his own set of earmuffs. He grinned. "I like it." 


	10. Rubber Ducky, you're the one

Sonny looked at everyone else. They all seemed pretty bored. She sighed.  
  
"Kelly's confined me to the house, and frankly I don't feel like leaving, but that doesn't mean you guys have to be miserable with me." She said.  
  
"Don't be silly." Tori said. "We're all hanging with you, whether you like it or not." She smiled. Dustin picked up the pad and paper from the floor and held it out to Sonny.  
  
"I do believe Kelly wants you to use this." He said. Sonny glared at him.  
  
"Sure, after the proctologist removes it.Seeing as I'm going to shove it up your ass if you don't get it out of my face." She asked. Dustin tossed the pad aside.  
  
"Right...Uh...Sorry." He said.  
  
"Dude, that would've been pretty funny though." Hunter chuckled.  
  
"Anything good on tv?" Shane asked, trying to break out of their boredom.  
  
"Nah." Dustin answered. Sonny looked at him. "I read tv listings everyweek. There's nothing of interest on this time of the day."  
  
"Dude, you seriously have no life." Blake snickered. Dustin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
"How about a game?" Tori suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Dustin said. He smirked. "How about spin the...pen?" He said chuckling.  
  
"You do realize there isn't a even ratio of guys to girls here, right?" Shane said.  
  
"And I don't think Cam would appreciate people macking with Sonny." Tori smiled. Sonny laughed.  
  
"And I think Blake will kick our asses if we kiss you." Hunter smirked.  
  
"Try it and if she doesn't rearrange your face, I will." Blake grinned. Tori rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh trust me, his face won't be the issue." Tori smirked. "Let's just say, me and Lorena Bobbit will have something in common." Sonny laughed. The two girls gave eachother low fives.  
  
"Although, with some of them, is there much to remove?" Sonny cracked.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey.." Dustin, Shane and Hunter protested at the same time.  
  
"Dude, that was so uncool." Dustin said. "For your info I-"  
  
"OK, let's not go there." Tori said, cutting him off.  
  
"Yeah, next thing we know, they'll be arguing over whose is bigger." Sonny laughed.  
  
"And that would result in us having to kill them." Tori concluded.  
  
"Exactly." Sonny smiled. Hunter looked at his brother.  
  
"Bro, stick up for your gender man." He said. Blake laughed.  
  
"No way man, I'm staying out of this."  
  
"Dude, you're whipped." Dustin laughed, making a whipping gesture and sound.  
  
"And you're just mad cause the only romantic decisions you have to make is whether to use your right or left hand." Blake smirked. Tori and Sonny made disgusted sounds and rolled their eyes.  
  
"OK, let's get off the male genatalia jokes, please." Sonny laughed dryly.  
  
"How did we get to that anyway?" Shane asked.  
  
"I think we were all trying to figure out something to do." Tori said.  
  
"How about...Truth or dare?" Dustin suggested. The others considered it.  
  
"All right." Sonny said.  
  
"Sounds fun." Tori agreed.  
  
"It's something to do, so, why not." Hunter shrugged. Shane and Blake also voiced their approvals.  
  
"Who's first?" Dustin asked, rubbing his hands together, anticipating any juciey secrets or hilarious actions could come up in a good ole Truth or Dare game.  
  
"Wait, should we set up some like boundries?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Dustin snorted. Sonny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing illegal, nothing dangerous, nothing that involves the removal of clothing." Sonny said as if she was reading off a list.  
  
"Oh, ruin all our fun why don't ya." Hunter said, giving a mock pout. Sonny ignored him.  
  
"No questions involving sexual activites, preferences, etc." She concluded. The others looked at her. "OK, I've gotten into these types of games and some bonehead always uses it to out someone's loss of virginity or whatever. And I think some things should be kept secret."  
  
"All right, all right." Shane said. "Let's start."  
  
"OK, I'll go first." Hunter said, a mischievious glint in his eyes. He looked at Tori. "Tori, truth or dare?" Tori looked at him and smirked confidently.  
  
"Dare." She said. Hunter grinned.  
  
"Wonderful." He said. "Let's see. Tori, I dare you too..." He paused. He had had an idea for a dare, but Sonny's rules had dashed that. He thought and saw the hall closet and sighed, giving up. "Spend 10 minutes locked in that closet over there." Tori's smirk faded.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, lame I know. But someone's little list of rules threw a wrech in any other dare ideas I had." He said, casting a look at Sonny. Sonny laughed. Tori blinked. "Well, go on." Hunter said.  
  
"I change my mind, I choose truth." Tori said.  
  
"You can't do that." Dustin replied.  
  
"Tori, you chose Dare. You can't go back on a dare." Hunter said to the blond surfer.  
  
"Ya I know bu-" She started, but was cut off by Hunter.  
  
"Ok good, well now that you know that, get in the closet." Hunter said pointing towards the door. Tori looked at it as if it was going to bite her.  
  
"Fine." She grumbled, going to the closet. She opened the door and stepped in. Blake came up behind her and closed the door. Tori shut her eyes as the darkness engulfed her.  
  
"And the time starts.Now." Hunter said as he set the stopwatch setting on his watch.  
  
"So, now what do we do for ten minutes, Tori can't take her turn from in there." Sonny said.  
  
"After a while she'll get bored and we'll let her out." Shane said. "I doubt the hall closet is very exciting." He smirked. Sonny laughed.  
  
Tori squeezed her eyes shut as she heard her friends laughing outside. Her heart rammed rapidly in her chest. She gulped and tried to keep herself calm.  
  
"It's only ten minutes." She whispered to herself. "It's nothing." Blake stood by the door. Something didn't feel right. He had caught the slight look of fear in Tori's eyes when he shut the door.  
  
"Hey, Tori, you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Of course she's all right." Hunter said, waving his hand dismissively. "Bro, just sit and relax." He said. Blake looked back at the closet and then at Hunter. Hesitantly he went and sat back down on the couch.  
  
The minutes felt like long painful hours to Tori. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head on her knees. She started finding it hard to breath in the small space as her heart sped up like a crazed jackhammer.  
  
"Guys.." She choked out. "I think I've been in here long enough..You can let me out now." Blake sat up, about to stand up to go to the door. Hunter looked at his watch.  
  
"It's only been five minutes." Hunter said loudly so Tori could hear. "You've still got some time."  
  
"Please.." Tori whimpered softly. Sonny looked at Hunter.  
  
"Maybe we should let her out." She said. Hunter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is wittle Tori afraid of the dark?" Hunter laughed. Blake shot him a glare. "What? I'm just playing around." Hunter said. Tori got up from the floor and tried opening the door. It was locked. She banged on the door.  
  
"Please let me out." She cried out desperately. Sonny blinked as something dawned on her.  
  
"Oh my gosh.." She muttered. Hunter, Dustin, Shane and Blake looked at her.  
  
"What?" Shane asked. He laughed. "Tori's just playing around, joking."  
  
"Get me out of here!" Tori screeched, startling the others.  
  
"What the hell." Hunter said. "Tori, it's only been six minutes, what the hell is your problem?" Sonny glared at him.  
  
"She's claustraphobic, stupid." Sonny said. The others looked at her, they obviously didn't know.  
  
"What?" Hunter said. Blake jumped to his feet.  
  
"I'm getting her out of there." He went to the door and tried to open it. "It won't open." Tori tried beating at the door.  
  
"Blake.Please get me out of here." She sobbed.  
  
"Hold on." Blake said, trying to keep her calm. He looked at Sonny. "Is there a key to this door or something?" He asked. Sonny nodded.  
  
"It's somewhere in Kels' room." She stood up and went to Kelly's room trying to find the key. Hunter raised an eyebrow and looked at Shane and Dustin.  
  
"Did you guys know about this?" He asked. They shook their heads.  
  
"Not a clue.." Dustin said. Tori crumbled to the floor, trembling, crying and hyperventilating. Sonny finally found the key and rushed back out, tossing it to Blake. Blake quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He saw Tori sitting huddled on the floor. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
  
"Oh my gosh." He said. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly. Tori didn't say a word as she tried to breath normally.  
  
"I..I'm sorry." She whimpered softly. "I just...Small spaces freak me out.." Blake felt bad for her, and felt bad for the part he had in the whole thing. He should've stood by her when she tried to get out of the dare.  
  
"It's OK, It's OK." He said soothingly as he rubbed her back gently. After a while, Tori's trembling subsided and she stopped hyperventilating as her heart rate went back to normal. Blake got up and helped her to her feet. He led her back to the couch and let her sit down. He sat next to her and held her close. The others watched her silently.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sonny finally asked. Tori nodded.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry." Hunter apologized. "I had no idea." He said. "I didn't mean to upset you." Tori sighed.  
  
"It's OK. I should've said something." She said.  
  
"How is it that we never knew?" Shane asked, indicating himself and Dustin. Tori shrugged.  
  
"I guess I was just kind of embarrassed about it. It's so stupid."  
  
"Hey, Shane's scared of spiders." Dustin smiled. "No need to feel weird." Shane cast Dustin a dirty look. "Well you are! Tori said so herself. Remember with that whole clo.." He paused when he saw Shane and Tori give him warning looks. He had actually forgotten Sonny was there. ".Uh..Clothes..Thing."  
  
"What clothes thing?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Uh.." Dustin said.  
  
"Well.I...Dragged them clothes shopping once.." Tori said quickly. "And Shane was all whining saying he had an intense fear of, well, malls, and I laughed at said that he was scared of itsy bitsy spiders, not malls."  
  
"Oh." Sonny said. The others were silent. Tori sighed.  
  
"Oh great, don't tell me my freak out has now ruined the Truth or dare festivities." Tori said.  
  
"Well, I guess we're thinking that no one wants to play anymore." Shane shrugged.  
  
"Hey, it's OK, I'm fine. It was an honest mistake, you guys didn't know." Tori sighed. She hated everyone feeling sorry for her. Sonny looked at her and nodded,  
  
"All right, fine. New rule though, if at any moment someone refuses to do a dare, they have the ability to get another option. That cool?" She said. Everyone nodded, agreeing with the new rule.  
  
"OK, so it's my turn now, right?" Tori said. "Excellent."  
  
"Why do I get a feeling she's going to get me back?" Hunter asked. Tori laughed.  
  
"Oh no, Hunter. I wouldn't dream of it. At least not when you're expecting it." She grinned.  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Hunter chuckled. Tori looked at Shane.  
  
"Shane, truth or dare?" She asked. Shane looked at Tori like she had grown three heads and was speaking Spanish.  
  
"Why me?!" The dark haired ranger practically yelled at Tori who was grinning wildly.  
  
"Because my friend, everyone needs to go and so I picked you. Now truth or dare?" The blond wind ranger told Shane. Shane shamefully dropped his head knowing that he was screwed either way.  
  
"OK fine. Truth." He told her. Tori snickered loudly, she knew was she was going to ask, and the end result wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Lovely." She said. "Is it true that you have the hots for Taryn Billigam, from my cousin's band?" She smiled. Shane glared at her.  
  
"Who's Taryn?" Blake asked.  
  
"My cousin Adam has this band, and Taryn's the lead singer." Tori explained. She looked back at Shane. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"Isn't that against one of the rules?" Shane asked.  
  
"Nope." Sonny said. "It would only be if the question revolved around sex." Shane glared at her as well.  
  
"Oh, great." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now quit stalling and spill." Tori said. Shane looked at her. He silently swore to himself that he'd get her back for this, whether it be now, or sometime during Ninja training.  
  
"Yes." He said evenly. Tori smiled.  
  
"Now, was that so difficult?"  
  
"Shut up." He replied. "It's my turn now, right?" He said. The others nodded. "Wonderful."  
  
"Please don't make this into some back and forth you and Tori thing." Sonny smirked. Shane looked at her.  
  
"Oh, of course not." He smiled. "Sonny, truth or dare?" He asked.  
  
"I really should've kept my mouth shut." Sonny laughed.  
  
"Yes, you should have. But you didn't, so now choose." Shane said.  
  
"OK." Sonny said. "Dare." She decided.  
  
"OK." Shane said. He thought for a moment. "Damn, can't think of anything." He sighed. Sonny laughed.  
  
"Want me to pick truth instead? Wouldn't want your little head to explode from thinking to hard." She grinned.  
  
"Fine, but don't think you're off the hook for a really good dare later on." Shane said.  
  
"Sure." Sonny laughed.  
  
"All right." Shane said. "Uh, if you hadn't been offered an audition at the performing arts school, would you have still come to Blue Bay Harbor?" He asked. Sonny looked at him.  
  
"That the best you could do?" She smirked.  
  
"Just answer the question." Shane said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"OK." She paused, thinking. "I don't know." She said. "I mean, the audition was like my reason for coming here and all, so, I guess, no. If I hadn't been offered the audition, I wouldn't have come to Blue Bay Harbor."  
  
"Well, we're all glad you did get offered the audition." Tori said, smiling at her new friend.  
  
"Especially Cam." Dustin chuckled. Sonny smiled briefly, but her smile soon faded.  
  
"Although, the offer doesn't do much good if I can't even audition tomorrow." She sighed, looking down. Tori reached over and patted her hand.  
  
"Don't worry." She said. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Yeah." Shane said, feeling a little bad he had made her think about the audition and the loss of her voice. "Tori's right. You'll get your chance to audition." Sonny smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." She said. "Anyway, let's continue with the game." Her eyes landed on Dustin. "Truth or dare?" She asked.  
  
"Dare." Dustin declared. "Someone's got to break this streak of truth." He smirked.  
  
"OK, Mr. Daredevil." Sonny smirked. "I dare you to give your input in the age old question, boxers or briefs." Dustin looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
"Must I repeat the dare?" Sonny asked. "OK, basically, drop the trousers." She grinned.  
  
"I..No way!" Dustin exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think there are some things we don't need to see." Hunter chuckled.  
  
"Oh, well, if Dustin's too scared.." Sonny said, letting her voice trail off.  
  
"I am not!" Dustin yelled.  
  
"Then pull down your pants and prove it." Tori laughed.  
  
"Blake, aren't you a little worried that your girlfriend wants me to pull down my pants?" Dustin asked, desperately trying to find some one to object to the dare. Blake laughed.  
  
"Sorry, man, I'm not helping you there." He said.  
  
"You know, I could always give you a different, more horrible dare." Sonny offered.  
  
"Forget it." Dustin grumbled. "I'll do it." He got up and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to revel his boxers. They where white with little yellow rubber ducks on it. The others burst out laughing.  
  
"Dude, what's with the duckies?" Hunter laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Dustin groaned. The front door opened as someone walked into the livingroom.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Came a voice. The others instantly stopped laughing. 


	11. Extra Wheels

Cam stood in the living room shocked. There was Dustin, with his pants by his knees.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He demanded. Everyone looked at him and stopped laughing.  
  
"Cam..Buddy.What's up?" Dustin said. Cam looked at him.  
  
"Dustin, kindly explain why I'm seeing your underwear?" Cam said.  
  
"Hey, ask your girlfriend, she made me do it." Dustin said. Cam glared at Sonny.  
  
"What, I'm gone for a while and you start trying to get one of my friends undressed?" He demanded. Sonny looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked, a little shocked by his implication.  
  
"I never would have asked you out if I had known you were like that." Cam said. Sonny's eyes narrowed. Everyone looked at each other wide eyed, not sure if they should risk getting in the middle of this or not. Sonny stood up.  
  
"Like what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Cam didn't say anything. "What? Like a tramp?" Sonny said. "Is that what you mean?"  
  
"Sonny, I'm sure Cam didn't mean that." Dustin said.  
  
"Dustin, pull up your pants and shut up." Cam said, not taking his eyes off of Sonny. Dustin did so and sat back down.  
  
"Cam, I have no idea what you're malfunction is, but you have no right to barge in here and jump to all the wrong conclusions." Sonny said. Cam scoffed.  
  
"So, you're saying I didn't just walk in here to see Dustin with his pants down?" He asked.  
  
"No, but if you had taken the time to see what's going on, instead of making accusations, you could've avoided looking incredibly stupid right now." She said.  
  
"OK, fine, what's going on, I'd like to hear this." Cam replied.  
  
"We're just playing truth or dare." Sonny said. Cam blinked.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, truth or dare. It was my turn, and Dustin was acting all full of himself and so I decided to dare him to do something humiliating."  
  
"So you asked him to pull down his pants?" Cam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Cam asked.  
  
"Uh, Cam, if Sonny was really trying to get...friendly..with Dustin...Do you really think she'd do that with all of us in the room?" Shane said. Sonny raised an eyebrow at Cam, as if to say 'believe me now?' Cam looked at him.  
  
"I."  
  
"As I said, you look incredibly stupid." Sonny muttered. Cam looked at her.  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to think?" He said.  
  
"Well, I would've hoped you would trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do such a thing." Sonny said. "I know we just met two days ago, but still, it'd be nice if you trusted me, just a little bit."  
  
"Well, it's hard to trust someone who just asked a guy to pull his pants down." Cam said.  
  
"It's just harmless fun!" Sonny said.  
  
"Whatever, I'm out of here." Cam said as he left the house, slamming the door on his way out. Sonny stood there looking stunned.  
  
"Did he.Just break up with me?" Sonny said softly. The others looked at her.  
  
"No...No...Of course he didn't." Tori said.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him." Dustin offered. He began to stand up. Hunter stopped him.  
  
"Seeing as you were the one he saw with his pants down, I don't think that would be a good idea." He said.  
  
"I'll go." Tori said. She stood up and went over to Sonny. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's ok, don't worry." She said. Tori left the house in pursuit of Cam.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tori had been looking for Cam when she came across the playground he and Sonny were at after their first date. She saw him sitting on one of the swings with his head down. Tori slowly went over to him.  
  
"Cam?" She said softly. Cam looked up at her. Tori sat down on the swing next to him.  
  
"Is Sonny all right?" He asked. Tori sighed.  
  
"Not really. She's a little upset. See, she thinks her boyfriend just broke up with her." Cam sighed. "You want to tell me what's really bothering you? Because I know it wasn't the sight of Dustin in his boxers."  
  
"I'm just scared." He said softly.  
  
"About?" Tori asked.  
  
"About everything." Cam said. "About all these things happening to Sonny..About how I feel."  
  
"OK, hold on, one thing at a time. Why do you feel responsible for Kapri taking her voice?"  
  
"Tori, it wasn't the first time she got hurt. Yesterday, after our run in with The Black Ranger, I found Sonny in the woods. She said she had been running from some Kelzacks and fell and hit her head." He looked down. "I should've stayed with her. I shouldn't have left her with Kapri at the school. I should've been able to protect her." Tori looked at him sympathedically and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Cam, you had no idea what was going on. You can't be in two places at once." She said softly.  
  
"But I...I should've gotten to her before Kapri had the chance to."  
  
"Cam." Tori said, cutting him off. "Right now, Sonny's not upset about her voice, or hitting her head, or anything. She's upset because she thinks things aren't going well with you two."  
  
"I just can't help thinking that she's going to get hurt because of me." Cam said.  
  
"Cam, stop being so negative. You've only been together for about two days, don't start thinking it's doomed or something." Cam was silent for a while, taking in what Tori said. He looked at her.  
  
"Is she really upset?" He asked. Tori nodded.  
  
"I suggest you get up off this swing, come back to her house with me, apologize for overreacting, and then make up with her." Tori said. Cam smiled.  
  
"All right, I guess that sounds like an OK plan." Tori laughed.  
  
"Good." The two stood up and started heading back to the house. Tori seemed to remember something and stopped, looking at him. "What did you mean, before, about being scared about how you feel?" She asked. Cam looked at her.  
  
"Well, I don't know." He said. "I mean, when I'm around Sonny, I feel.." His voice trailed off as he tried to find a word to describe it. "It's like, different, I guess."  
  
"Good different, or bad different?" Tori asked.  
  
"Good different. I think." He said. "I mean, I remember how I felt about you when that whole love spell thing happened, and it's like that, only more."  
  
"Well, there's a difference, that whole thing was a spell, this is real." Tori said. "Why are you scared?" She asked.  
  
"Because I've never felt this way before." Cam said. "I mean, I keep thinking I'm going to do something wrong...Best example, my overreacting at the house just now." He said, heaving a sigh.  
  
"And that is why there are such things as apologies and such." Tori said. "You should just not worry about doing something wrong and just let yourself be happy when things are going good." Cam looked at her.  
  
"All right, I guess you're right." He said.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Tori smirked. Cam rolled his eyes.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori and Cam walked back into the house, seeing the others in the living room. Sonny was sitting on the couch, her face red and a little puffy. Hunter, Dustin, Shane and Blake were trying to comfort her. They looked up to see Cam and Tori walk in. Sonny looked at Cam. Cam felt a large pang of guilt at seeing that he had made her cry.  
  
"Sonny, I-" He began to say.  
  
"Oh, are you going to accuse me of trying to get 'friendly' with them now too?" She spat out. Cam sighed. Sonny got up and went to her room. Cam followed. Sonny looked at him. "See, the whole point of me walking away was that I don't want to be in the same room as you at the moment." She said. Cam looked at her.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said. Sonny stared at him, telling him to continue. "I acted like a total jerk, and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." He said. Sonny wiped at her cheeks a bit.  
  
"Yeah, you were a total jerk." She said. She looked at him. "What in the world made you think I would do something like that to you?" She asked. Cam shrugged a bit.  
  
"I honestly don't know." He said. "This is all new territory for me. I've never.." He took a deep breath. "Felt this way about someone before. And I guess it's all a little scary, and when I saw Dustin like that before, I guess fear and just, everything else, took over, and I decided to turn it into anger and I ended up offending you." Sonny moved to stand closer to him.  
  
"So, this whole, new feeling," she asked, a smile forming on her lips. "Is it good or bad?" She asked, a flirtatious glint in her eyes. Cam chuckled.  
  
"Good." He said. Sonny smiled widely.  
  
"Good." She said. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Cam hugged her back. "Next time you get some revelation about how you're feeling, you can just tell me from the start." She joked. Cam laughed.  
  
"I'll remember that." He said.  
  
"You better." She said. Then she looked serious. "Because if you ever pull a stunt like that, ever again, I won't be as forgiving. Is that clear?"  
  
"Perfectly clear." Cam nodded. Sonny smiled.  
  
"Good." She said as she kissed him. Cam, overjoyed that everything was OK, kissed her back.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I hope everything's going OK." Dustin said, feeling a little guilty for the part he played in the earlier fight. Tori gave her friend a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine."  
  
"And if it isn't, don't worry, we won't let Cam kill you." Hunter joked. Dustin gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks." He said. "It's a good thing to know that the fate of Sonny and Cam's relationship, hangs over my head." Dustin sulked.  
  
"Wow, someone's a bit egotistical." Came Sonny's joking voice as she walked back into the room, hand in hand with Cam. Dustin looked at them, he thanked all supreme beings imaginable that he would be spared the guilt of the end of Cam and Sonny's relationship.  
  
"Well, I was the one who had his pants down." Dustin laughed. Sonny and Cam laughed as they sat together on the couch.  
  
"Speaking of which, I'm not even going to ask about the rubber duckies." Cam smirked. Everyone, minus Dustin, laughed.  
  
"They were a gift from my aunt!" Dustin exclaimed defensivly.  
  
"Sure they were." Sonny giggled.  
  
"It's OK," Tori said, placing a hand on Dustin's shoulder. "We'll get you help with your rubber ducky obsession, but you first need to admit you have a problem." She laughed.  
  
Dustin glared at her. "Gee Tor, I though you were supposed to be on my side." The curly hair ranger said. Tori looked at him and laughed harder.  
  
"Oh...I am" the blond replied. Dustin looked at Blake.  
  
"Just so you know, I hate your girlfriend." He said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"How can you hate this face?" Blake asked as he gently cupped Tori's chin, who was still laughing, and turned it towards Dustin, who stuck out his tounge, causing Tori to laugh harder.  
  
"God, I feel like a fifth wheel here." Shane remarked.  
  
"Aww, Shane." Sonny said, patting his hand. "You're not a fifth wheel. You're more of a seventh." She grinned.  
  
"Oh, thanks for clearing that up. I feel so much better." Shane said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Everyone laughed at Shane's expense, who managed a small smile in return.  
  
"Hey, I'm no one's fifth wheel." Hunter replied.  
  
"OK, so you're the sixth." Blake shrugged. Hunter gave his brother a dirty look.  
  
"Oh Hunter, you can have the teddy bear that's sitting besides you...I'm positive it's a girl." Sonny cooed.  
  
"Very funny." Hunter said dryly. By this time, Tori was on the floor, holding her sides, Sonny was giggling profoundly, Cam had the hiccups, Dustin looked like he was a purple dinosaur, Blake who was attempting to not make his brother any angryier, was attempting to keep a straight face, and Shane was laughing so hard he was crying. Tori was the first to speak in between breaths.  
  
"Well...I...Though...it...was funny." She said. Blake laughed and helped his girlfriend back to her feet.  
  
"I'm so glad you all had a good chuckle at my expense." Hunter frowned.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, we were chuckling at Shane and Dustin's expenses too." Sonny smiled. Dustin and Shane looked at her.  
  
"Hey." They said. Sonny, Cam, Blake, Tori and Hunter laughed.  
  
"Let's just get back to playing the stupid game." Dustin grumbled, sitting back.  
  
"Well, it's your turn." Blake said. Dustin looked at him, smiling mischieviously.  
  
"Good. Just what I wanted." He said. "Blake, truth or dare." He said.  
  
"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Blake said.  
  
"Yup, you did. But thanks for taking the heat off me." Sonny said. Dustin looked at her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I do intend to get you back for the pants stunt." He said.  
  
"Aw crap." Sonny muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Cam said. Sonny grinned and snuggled against him a bit.  
  
"Anyway." Dustin said, looking at Blake. "What'll it be?" He said. Blake looked at him.  
  
"Well seeing as I am slightly afraid of any dare you'll come up with, I'll stick with truth." Blake said.  
  
"Excellent." Dustin grinned.  
  
"I have a feeling you should've stuck with dare." Tori muttered to Blake. Blake's face fell.  
  
"Something tell's me your right Tor." Blake murmured. Dustin looked at Blake.  
  
"All right." Dustin said. "Have you ever been in love, and if so, with whom?" He said. The entire room fell silent. Blake's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Give me a dare." He said. Dustin shook his head.  
  
"Nope." Blake glared at him. He really didn't want to answer the question. If he told the truth, and said yes, Tori might freak out. If he lied, Tori might get upset. Everyone watched Blake, curious on what his reply would be. Blake sighed, deciding that either way, Tori would freak out, so it was probably best if he told the truth.  
  
"Yes." He muttered. "I'm in love with Tori. Happy?" He forced out. He got up and left. Everyone was in stunned silence. Tori sighed and went after Blake. Everyone then stared at Dustin. He winced slightly.  
  
"I'm not having a lot of luck with this game, are I?"  
  
"Gee, what ever gave you that idea?" Hunter said sarcasticly. 


	12. Time

"Blake! Blake, wait up!" Tori called after him as she tried to catch up to his retreating form. Blake stopped. He couldn't bring himself to face her at the moment, but he knew walking away wasn't the correct way to go. Tori finally caught up to him and stood there for a bit. "Why did you run out?" She asked. Blake sighed.  
  
"I'm just really beginning to hate Truth or Dare." He said, still not facing her. Tori sighed and grabbed his shoulder, gently turning him to face her.  
  
"Did you mean what you said just now?" She asked. Blake looked down.  
  
"What, about hating Truth or Dare?" He joked bitterly.  
  
"No, before that. What you said inside." Tori said seriously.  
  
"It doesn't matter, forget it." He turned to leave. Tori grabbed his arm and walked over to be in front of him.  
  
"It does matter, and I am not going to forget it. Now, answer my question. Did you mean it?" She asked. Blake sighed.  
  
"Of course I did." He said. He looked into her eyes. "When we were all on that Island and I had gotten out of Lothor's mind warp thing but Hunter hadn't, you asked me what got me to remember and I told you I had a little help remembering who my friends were, I wasn't kidding or anything." He sighed. "Before I met you and Hunter and I were just observing you guys, I thought you seemed pretty cool and everything, and was kind of interested in you.." He blushed a bit at admitting that. "And then, after Dustin introduced you and Shane to us, and I started to sort of get to know you, I really fell for you, but I kept telling myself I couldn't because you guys were our enemies. But, after the whole finding out the truth thing happened and Hunter and I left for a while, I got to do a lot of thinking. And that's when I stopped holding myself back from feeling anything for you, and that's when I found out that.." His voice trailed off a bit.  
  
"That you love me." Tori concluded. Blake nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He said softly. "Look, I know it was totally out of the blue and you are probably major ticked about me saying it and really freaked and-" Blake's rambling was cut off by Tori pressing her lips to his. Blake was surprised by this, but kissed her back. After a while, they broke apart.  
  
"I am ticked." She said. Blake looked at her.  
  
"Oh.." He said.  
  
"Ticked that it took a Truth or Dare game for you to tell me." Tori smiled. Blake couldn't help give a hesitant smile, his heart going a little at ease, but he sensed the comings of a 'but' just around the bend. He scratched the back of his head nervously a bit.  
  
"So....Do you...I mean..."  
  
"Do I feel the same?" She asked, giving the words for him. Blake nodded.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He said. He looked at Tori. Tori could see the fear of rejection and abandonment in his eyes. She took his hand and sat down on the front lawn of Sonny's house, indicating for him do so as well. He did.  
  
"Blake, I like you, a lot." She said. Blake looked down, feeling his heart breaking.  
  
"Oh." Was all he could manage to say. He sighed. "I'm sorry for putting this pressure on you. If you want to end things between us, I'll totally understand." 'That's a lie.' He thought. 'If you want to end things between us, I'll fall to bits, but, pretend to understand for you.'  
  
"What part of 'I like you a lot' gives you the idea I want to end things?" Tori said. Blake's head snapped up, a little surprised by her saying that.  
  
"But..I...I thought that me saying I love you would be too weird and everything and you'd want to end thing and such.." Tori giggled a bit at the blank and confused look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Blake, can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and leaned her head against his shoulder a bit. "I like you a lot. I don't know if it is love or whatever, but I know I've never felt this way about someone before." She lifted her head and smiled at him. "I'd be willing to stick around and find out if it is though." She said. Blake couldn't help laugh a bit in the relief of not loosing her.  
  
"I can live with that." He smiled.  
  
"Good." Tori said. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "We better get back inside, Dustin's probably having a heart attack from the fear that you're going to kill him." Tori smiled. The two stood up.  
  
"Who says I won't?" Blake smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. Tori laughed and put an arm around his waist.  
  
"Now, now now, we can't be down a ranger." She said lowly. Blake shrugged.  
  
"Let Cybercam fill is place." Blake joked. Tori laughed again.  
  
"Then who would watch over the tech stuff in Opts?" Tori asked.  
  
"Teach Sensei how to use computers?" He suggested. Tori bursted out laughing at the mental image of Sensei working at the computer keyboard with his little paws.  
  
"I don't think Cam would like him anywhere near the tech stuff." Tori pointed out. Blake smiled. He loved her laugh, well, loved everything about her. If she needed time to figure out her own feelings, he was willing to give her all the time in the world. He was just glad they could still be together while she took her time. 


	13. Odd Behavior

Note from "Z": Hey guys, WE'RE BACK! We figured we made you long enough for another chapter of this story…………..three years………..so uh, yeah……lol here it is.

--

A few days had passed since the incident at Kelly's house. Although Sonny was still "sick" in Kelly's eyes, she had lifted the ban of being anywhere but the house, which Sonny was grateful for. In attempt to salvage her career at the music academy, Sonny had written a long letter to the board of directions, explaining that she'd come down with a bad case of laryngitis, and practically begged them to give her another shot once she was better.

It had taken almost three full days of being on her hands and knees, begging Kelly, but her cousin had finally caved and gave her an open position at Storm Chargers. Sonny split her time between attending customers, and working on music choices as background noise within the store. While all of this went on, the rangers where splitting there time between trying to find a cure for Sonny and trying to find out who the black ranger was. They hadn't encountered her since the time she went incredibly brutal on all of them and they hoped to have some insight on who she might be before they had to face her again. The six of them sat in Ninja Opts trying to figure out the latter when Dustin spoke.

"Hey, guys," he said, causing the others to look at him. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that Sonny and the black ranger both showed up around the same time?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Well, what if Sonny _is_ the black ranger?" Dustin asked. The others stared at him for a long while before they all burst out laughing.

"Sonny, the black ranger?" Shane asked.

"She's harmless," Hunter stated. Dustin quirked an eyebrow at his friend in crimson.

"Maybe that's what she wants us to think," Dustin said. "I seem to remember two certain people being cool, if not somewhat elusive, when I met them at the track. Little did I know they were the two people kicking our asses on a semi-regular basis, ring any bells?" Hunter and Blake looked away innocently and cleared their throats. "Thought so," he said. "Tori, Cam, you two spend the most time with her, what do you think?"

"I think you've been reading too many comic books," Tori said.

"She can't be the black ranger," Cam said. "The last time we faced her, Sonny was in the woods running away from some Kelzacks she saw." Sensei looked at the six teenagers.

"Dustin, as much as I appreciate you using your logic in trying to find out who this new ranger might be, sometimes a spade is just a spade."

"Dude, who said we're talking about a deck of cards?" Dustin asked.

"He means that sometimes things are just what they seem," Cam explained, rolling his eyes. "As in, sometimes there are such things as coincidence. Sonny and the black ranger appearing around the same time are two separate things."

"Oh..." Dustin trailed off. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "It was just an idea." He commented, a defeated tone in his voice. Tori reached over and ruffled his hair.

"It was a good try Dustin." She commented. Dustin shrugged.

"And hey, that line of reasoning did work with these two," Shane said, trying to make Dustin feel better and pointing at Blake and Hunter, referring to the fact that the two new guys in town appeared right when the Thunder Rangers did.

"Okay, can people stop using us as examples?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, that was months ago, get over it," Hunter huffed.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch." Tori commented. "They were just making a comparison." There were a few moments of silence before Sensei spoke.

"Until we can get some definite proof of who this new ranger is, just be careful. She is very powerful and dangerous." He warned them before scurrying away.

"Dad's right," Cam said.

"I just don't get what this chick's deal is," Dustin said. "One minute she's taking down one of Lothor's baddies, then she's wiping the floor with us. Tori, you're a girl, any insight you've got to offer us?"

"Oh, so you think this is a female thing?" Tori asked, her tone indicating he should be careful how he answers that.

"Well, no………I mean, I just figured as a girl……you might know how a girl thinks……"

"Well, you're a guy, does that mean you know how Lothor thinks?" She asked.

"Well, no," Dustin said.

"There we go, then."

"I give up then." Dustin commented before standing and leaving Ninja Ops.

"Maybe we should just occupy ourselves with stuff so we don't over analyze it." Blake commented.

"We've got to head to Storm Chargers anyway," Hunter said. "Now that Sonny's working there, Kelly's even stricter about us being there. She doesn't want her cousin doing all the work,"

"Do you guys need a ride?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Blake said.

"Hey, can you drop me off at the skate park on your way?" Shane asked. Tori nodded.

"I'll meet you guys out there," she said. The three of them nodded before leaving to find Dustin. She turned to Cam.

"Any luck figuring out how to help Sonny get her voice back?" She asked. Cam sighed and shook his head.

"It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Cam replied, rubbing his hands over his face. Tori place her hand on Cam's shoulder .

"Don't beat yourself up over it Cam. I know you'll find a well to help her." She reassured the green ranger before making her way towards the door.

"If you need a break, you know where to find us." She commented before exiting.

---

Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Blake all entered Storm Chargers and found Kelly ringing up some customers.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey, Kelly," they responded. The boys went off and started to work as Tori went to the counter to converse with Kelly.

"So, how's having your cousin working here?" She asked. Kelly sighed.

"Hard. I keep telling her to take it easy and relax, but she keeps wanting to do a lot around the store,"

"Well, she's probably feeling like she needs to keep herself busy," Tori said.

"You're right," Kelly said. "I just don't want her getting even sicker,"

"I know," Tori said. "Hey, where is she anyway?" Tori asked.

"Bathroom," Kelly said. "She's been there a while though," Kelly said.

"I'll go check on her," Tori offered before walking towards the back of the store. The employee bathroom was by the store break room. Tori approached the door and stopped when she heard a voice coming from inside.

"I can't do this any more," Tori heard a voice say. "I'm just feeling so helpless and………..You're right, you're right……I just wish there was more that I could do……" Tori's brows furrowed before she lightly knocked on the door.

"Sonny?" She called. She waited a while before the door opened and Sonny walked out, smiling at her friend.

"Hey,"

"Who were you talking to?" Tori asked. Sonny gave her a look that was a cross between confused and amused.

"Talking to?" She asked. "I wasn't talking to anyone,"

"…….I thought I heard……." Tori said, her voice trailing off. Sonny looked closely at her.

"Are you okay?" She reached up and touched Tori's forehead. Tori shook her head, making Sonny lower her hand.

"Sorry, I thought….never mind." She said. Sonny gave her one last smile before she walked past her to the front of the store. Tori pushed the door of the bathroom open, looking inside. "No one," she muttered. She shook her head and went back to the store. She found the guys standing by the service area while Sonny was busy restocking shelves at the others side of the store. Tori went over to the guys.

"Hey," Blake said, putting an arm around her when she approached. He saw that she seemed troubled. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tori bit her lip and motioned for Hunter and Dustin to come closer. They walked over to them.

"Guys, I think something's wrong with Sonny," she said softly. Dustin turned to look at Sonny who had taken a break from restocking the shelves as she pointed a customer towards the skateboards, laughing gently along with the customer when he felt stupid for not seeing them before.

"She seems okay to me," Dustin said. Tori seemed uneasy.

"I don't know…….just…….I heard……"

"Heard what?" Hunter asked.

"Well, when I went to the bathroom to check on her, I'm pretty sure I heard her talking to someone………but she was the only one in there…."

"Are you saying she was talking to herself?" Blake asked. Tori nodded.

"She was saying something about…." Tori paused as she tried to remember what was said. "…….something about 'can't do this anymore' and……feeling helpless…."

"Did you ask her about it?" Hunter asked.

"Well, when she came out, I asked her who she had been talking to and she acted as if I was imagining things or something. Totally denied saying anything at all."

"Maybe you were," Dustin said. Tori gave him a mean look.

"I know what I heard," she said.

"Well, what do you think it all means?" Blake asked.

"Well, she's been kind of down lately," Tori asked. "I mean, this whole voice thing is making her a little depressed. She tries to hide it, but I can tell."

"So, you think she's just gone crazy?" Dustin asked, laughing a little at how absurd that sounded.

"I……I don't know…." Tori said. She bit her lip and looked down. "Honestly," she said. "I think she's verging on suicidal or something…." The three looked at her.

"What?" Dustin asked. "That's a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"You should've heard how she sounded…….Desperate……scared……helpless……..I just….."

"Do you think we should tell Kelly?" Blake asked. Tori shook her head.

"No, no. Kelly will just make her relax more or something…..and that might make things worse," Tori said.

"So, what do we do?" Hunter asked.

"Do about what?" Came a familiar female voice. The four rangers turned to find Sonny staring at them, arms crossed across her chest. They were silent. "Well?" She prodded. They stared at her for a second.

"Uh…." Blake and Hunter began.

"Uh……My mom's birthday present," Dustin blurted out. Sonny gave him an odd look. "Yeah, yeah, my mom's birthday is coming up and I…..uh…..bought her a bottle of perfume……..but…I just found out she's allergic to that kind of perfume, and the store won't give me a refund….."

"You four our huddled together and having a secret pow-wow about a bottle of perfume?" Sonny asked, not believing them.

"Well, it was a really expensive bottle…" Dustin said.

"We're not having a secret pow-wow," Tori assured her. "Dustin….just didn't want Kelly to hear…..You know how Kelly is, she'd rush over to the store and chew the sales people out and scare them into giving Dustin his money back.." Sonny thought about this.

"Well, yeah, Kelly can be slightly intimidating sometimes," Sonny said. She suddenly gave them a big smile. "Okay," she said. She laughed softly. "Sorry, for a minute there I thought you guys were like talking about me or something."

"No, no, just Dustin's perfume problem," Hunter assured her.

"Well, Dustin, why don't you just hold on to the perfume?" Sonny suggested. "You know, in case you meet a girl or something, you've got a little gift ready for her,"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Dustin nodded. "Thanks, Sonny," he said.

"No problem," she said. "Oh, before I forget, Hunter, Kels wants you to get those boxes of motocross gloves from the back so I can restock the shelves."

"Oh, yeah…sure," Hunter said. He made his way to the stock room, casting a look at the other three behind Sonny's back before he disappeared in the room.

"So, what kind of perfume is it?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"The perfume you bought for your mom, what kind is it?"

"Uh…it's……uh…That really fragrant one…" Dustin said. Sonny chuckled.

"As supposed to the many odorless perfumes?" She asked.

"Uh…..that……Elizabeth Taylor one…" Dustin stammered. Sonny whistled lowly.

"White Diamonds? Wow, that's expensive. If I'd known my cousin pays you enough to buy that, I'd asked for a raise," she joked. Hunter returned with two boxes and placed them over at the shelves that contained the gloves before joining the others.

"Got the boxes," he said. Sonny nodded.

"All right, thanks. Well, I better get back to work," she said before walking off, the others watching her carefully.


End file.
